


Cocoa's Choice

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [29]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: 3-Sentence Fics, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, lucky clover diner universe, prompt word fics, quick creation game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean thinks he's only second best when Cocoa curls up on his chest and goes to sleep.





	Cocoa's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge community on Live Journal and Dreamwidth. This was for the Quick Creation Game: write a fic using only three sentences, based on a prompt word. Prompt word for this fic: Feline.

[](https://imgur.com/ymJBJ7a)

As far as Sean was concerned, their resident feline Cocoa tolerated him, permitting him to feed her and clean her litter box, but always preferring the company of Elijah when it came to cuddling and other shows of affection, so Sean was taken completely by surprise one Sunday afternoon as he lounged on the couch with a book when Cocoa climbed onto his legs and traveled up his torso until she reached his chest, where she proceeded to curl up and get comfortable. Her chosen resting spot made reading his book difficult, and while at first he was going to pick her up and move her, the warmth of her small, furry body, and the vibrations her purring produced against his chest were such pleasing sensations that he left her where she was, closed his book and tucked it by his side.

It had been Elijah’s turn to do their laundry, and when he came up from the apartment house’s laundry room, he found both Sean and Cocoa fast asleep, snoring in unison, a scene he found so appealing that he couldn’t resist taking out his phone and snapping a photo, one he planned to show Sean the next time his lover complained that their kitten didn’t love him as much as she did Elijah.


End file.
